


To Far Away To Save (Part 1)

by Silent_moon566



Series: To Far Away To Save [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Abuse, RWBY - Freeform, Sad, Thoughts of Suicide, Violence, crazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_moon566/pseuds/Silent_moon566
Summary: Weiss Snchee hadn't been acting the same since a vacation she took with her family. Skipping out on things, not returning calls, and acting all together like a zombie. She will fight for help but can she escape the grip of her horrid father?(Willow is the name I use for Weisses mom btw)





	To Far Away To Save (Part 1)

Weiss lay on her bed staring up and the chipped ceiling. She stared out at the open window. Thoughts flickered inside of her head. Couldn't she just get up and climb onto the ledge and. She shook away the idea her heart beating fast. But the voice was still there whispering in her head. Nobody would miss you. Nobody would care. Her scroll pinged as Ruby's face appeared on the screen. Weiss took a deep breath before picking up the scroll

"Hello" 

"Heyyy Weisss!!! So me and Yang-"

"Yang and I" 

"Whatever. We're going to this carnival thingy that rolling around town tonight. It has a captured Balewolf. So instead of fighting it we just get to look at it. They say it's time but I don't know. You should totally come! Blakes coming too!" Weiss grumbled. Ruby's voice sounded so excited and happy and it was just more then Weiss could handle. She was just to loud and entergetic. 

"I think I'll sit this one out but you three should go have fun. Bye" She hung up before Ruby got the chance to argue with her. Weiss wanted to go, she really did. But there would be so many people there and so much noise and she was just so tired. She sat on the edge of her bed. It was 2:00 P.M. and she still hadn't gotten ready for the day. She grimaced as she heard yelling from downstairs. A loud crash echoed though the halls. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tiptoed down the stairs to find her mom on the ground a broken beer bottle scattered on the floor. Her mom had a swollen eye and blood was trickling from her mouth. Her father on the other hand was standing and he had blood on his knuckles. He reeked of beer and cigarettes. Weiss didn't allow herself to make any noise, fearful that in doing so, she'd be the next one on the floor. She took steps back and ran upstairs. She was visibly shaking sobbing silently in the corner of the room. She looked down a thing her leg where a bruise was still visible. She tried agian and agian to understand why life had gotten so horrible. She never could figure it out though. She stared over at her scroll, suddenly thinking of her friends. She reached for it but stopped herself. They would have more fun without her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow lay on the floor, the world spinning around her. Jacque stood above her staring down with a vile expression.

"Pathetic. Next time don't start fights you know you can't win." Willow tried to speak but only a raspy cough escaped her mouth. Blood was smeared on the floor and the blood dripping out of her mouth formed a puddle underneath her. She had drank to much, that she was sure of but she did not start this fight. She had seen him and heard him beat Weiss. She had tried to speak up and mention it to him but he had none of it. He had beaten her instead of Weiss. Better me then her she thought. Winter was gine and knew nothing of this situation and as for Whitley he wasn't affected by any of this so he didn't know or care. She pushed herself up happy to see that Jacque had left. She stumbled along to the kitchen were she poured herself a glass of wine. She knew already that this was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I enjoy constructive criticism. If you feel like being a ass be one but please try to be positive and friendly. Thank you. (If you don't like it don't read it.) 
> 
> P.S This is a ongoing story that is not complete yet. I'm still working


End file.
